Fellowship of the Flies
by EquestrianGuard
Summary: This is a school project XD I'll add one later


**I'll fix this spacing problem later :)**

**"****Disgusting"**

**The fellowship stood before a gruesome spectacle: a rotted hog's head, mounted pitifully on a sharp-ended stick. Flies danced over the carcass, taking what nutrients could be consumed. Gimli son of Gloin glowered at the head disapprovingly, a scowl crossing his face, as he was at eye level with the rotting pig. **

** "****Absolutely horrendous. Makes me want to crawl back to the mines in Moria. Gandalf probably knew what he was doing when he fell into the shadow."**

**He stepped back in a vain attempt to avoid the acrid stench that now filled the clearing. A hand met with his shoulder. The dwarf turned to face a hobbit, one of the four who joined them on their journey. **

**Frodo's eyes were locked on the head, and he whispered,**

** "****What sort of creature would have done this?"**

** "****Probably that wretched Gollum-Smeagol-thing," Sam the hobbit said, shaking Frodo's shoulders nervously. **

** "****Gollum? ****_Here?_****I highly doubt it." Two more hobbits, Pippin and Merry, chimed in. They smiled goofily and pranced over to the rotted head. **

** "****See this head? It's probably the size of him, maybe even a bit larger. The only things he can kill are fish and some unsuspecting men. We're safe from him!"**

**Even with the hobbits' speech, the company felt unsure about their surroundings, and what was really lurking beyond the vines and vegetation. Led by Aragorn son of Arathorn, they continued to survey the island.**

**Their journey took them through acres of tangled vines, roots, and trees. With many hours of trekking through the seemingly impassable jungle, they finally arrived at the shoreline. Nothing was found on their trip but a few rotting pig carcasses. The fellowship lost a bit of hope as they gazed upon the eternal blue of the ocean.**

** "****What are we going to do now?" asked Legolas. "There's no way off of this island without a boat, and we don't have one."**

** "****We could build one." the dwarf said in protest.**

** "****On those waters? We'd need a ship to survive out there!" replied the elf.**

** "****And don't mention food!" one of the hobbits blurted. "I think I saw some fruits back there!"**

** "****And plenty of pigs, if there are any live ones left." Samwise mumbled. **

**They continued their exchange, and filling the background were the unsatisfied cries of the terribly hungry hobbits. As the fellowship stood on the beach, a more troublesome thing lurked within the abyss of the forest greenery.**

**"****~*~"**

**Feet pattered on the thick vegetation, rough with many months of running barefoot. Hushed whispers filled the heavy silence in a language only known to them. The tribe carried spears, perfectly sharpened to a finite point. Their faces were painted with the colors of the earth and of death, and the stench of blood followed them. Two young boys carried a pig carcass, which had been impaled with a long, slender wooden rod.**

**They were headed back to their camp, proud of their kill and hungry for their next meal. As they were walking, they heard muffled voices; possible enemies, they assumed, and prepared their weapons. The two boys stayed with the pig as the older ones disappeared through the trees, led by their Chief.**

**The Chief squinted his eyes, not believing what he was seeing. The bright sunlight set the sand a blazing white, and he was blinded for a mere second before seeing several figures before him. Some were very short, like the little boys at the camp, and some were tall, like the adults they hadn't seen in months. He pressed further, despite the pain the light was causing his eyes. He examined one taller figure.**

**_Those ears..are they pointed? And why are they wearing such ridiculous clothes?_**

**The Chief signalled to his party to follow him, and preparing to lunge forward, he closed his eyes.**

**"****~*~"**

**They had been sitting on the beach for an hour now, still confused as to what to do about their situation. Legolas and Gimli were still squabbling about the ship, and the hobbits were playing gaily in the ocean waves. Aragorn watched them and shook his head.**

**"****Might as well have fun before we figure things out!" they said. ****_Those hobbits, always wanting to eat and sleep and play around like fools. We need to find a way to back to Gondor...or Middle Earth, if we're that far away. _****He picked up a stick and began tracing maps in the sand. ****_What sort of magic brought us here?_****Dropping the twig, he brushed his hand over the sand, cleaning his canvas. He heard a rustling in the bushes, and as he listened further, he could hear voices.**

**Aragorn jumped to his feet and drew Andúril, his heart pulsing with adrenaline. Legolas and Gimli followed in suit, preparing for the unknown. The hobbits paused their play and stared numbly at the edge of the forest. Frodo clumsily drew Sting, and Sam grabbed his sword from the water. They waited in silence. **

**Suddenly, Aragorn's voice boomed, breaking the silence.**

**"****Who goes there?" His voice echoed across the island. "Show yourself, so that I may know my challenger!" **

**More rustling followed his words. A small group of boys crawled out of the forest, dirty with mud and dried blood. They were tanned from the sun, and their eyes glowed savagely. Their crudely-made spears were pointed at Aragorn. The leader of this group, a tall redhead painted with many colors and adorned in shells and leaves, stepped forward authoritatively. **

**"****No. Who are ****_you?_****This is ****_my _****island, and so I should be asking you this." he said firmly, lowering his spear and lifting his head. He stared at Aragorn, attempting to gain dominance over the newcomers. The Chief's gaze shifted to Legolas.**

**"****And you. Why do you have pointed ears?"**

**"****Well," he began, "how rude. You'd think these children would know an elf when they see one." He flipped his hair glamorously. Gimli roughly nudged him and grunted. The boys sniggered in response. The Chief smirked. **

**"****How comical. Now, please do introduce yourselves. I cannot entertain you if I do not know your names."**

**"****I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Legolas the elf and Gimli son of Gloin, who is a dwarf. These -"**

**The hobbits interrupted. "We're Merry and Pippin, and those two are Sam and Frodo. We're hobbits from the Shire!"**

**The Chief coughed, suppressing a laugh. He cleared his throat.**

**"****The Shire, you say? Where is that?"**

**"****That's none of your business," Aragorn replied. "You have our names."**

**"****Alright then."**

**Gimli stepped forward.**

**"****Now, it's only fair that you tell us your names."**

**The Chief sighed, and ordered the boys to line up. Two younger boys trotted out of the woods, still carrying the pig.**

**"****My name is Jack, but you must always refer to me as the Chief. This is Roger, Maurice, Henry…"**

**He continued to roll off the names of each boy. He soon finished, and after catching his breath, he turned to face Aragorn.**

**"****There. Now you have our names. Shall we go to our camp, then?" he said smugly, gesturing to the forest behind him. "We have food that needs to be cooked."**

**The fellowship hesitantly agreed, and followed the tribe of boys. Sam stared at the boys who were carrying the pig. He whispered to Frodo.**

**"****That's them! They're the ones who killed that pig!"**

**"****I can see that, Sam," he replied. Sam grasped his shoulders firmly, stopping him.**

**"****Don't you see! We're walking right into the trap of a killer! If they're willin' to kill a pig, then they're bound to kill us!"**

**Frodo brushed Sam's hand away.**

**"****Don't be foolish, Sam. They're boys, way younger than us, and they've got poor skills anyway. If they give us any trouble, we have swords."**

**He continued to walk. Sam, flustered, followed behind sheepishly. **

**"****~*~"**

**They were far behind the rest of the group, and their surroundings grew to a deafening silence, save for the occasional whimpers from Sam. They continued to tromp through the vegetation, carefully avoiding the many roots strewn around the forest floor. Frodo cleared his throat, and Sam coughed in response. **

**"****Sam…"**

**Frodo looked back to the still embarrassed hobbit. He held out the Ring, which was held by a slender, silver chain. Turning it over in his hand, he muttered a question.**

**"****Sam...do you think that Sauron will find us here?"**

**Sam's brows furrowed as he plunged into a moment of deep thought. He sighed.**

** "****I dunno, Frodo. I dunno if we're even in Middle Earth...this all seems too strange."**

** "****Yeah, I guess you-"**

**Frodo paused, placing a finger over his mouth. The forest momentarily grew silent, but if they listened close enough, they could hear voices - voices that were different from the tribe of boys they had met earlier. He signalled Sam to follow him, and they headed towards the source of the voices.**

** "****Sam?" he whispered.**

** "****Yes, Frodo?" Sam whispered back.**

** "****Please...stay with me, no matter what happens."**

**Sam was silent, and then he spoke:**

** "****Always."**

**"****~*~"**

**Ralph, Piggy, and Samneric were discussing their current situation at their campsite. Jack and his crew left and made a tribe of their own, and most of the littluns had left with them.**

**_We're the only ones left_****, Ralph thought, ****_Does no one care about getting rescued?_****He listened to Piggy's emotional speech about his specs, wondering how they would get the boys to come back. They needed to stay together to ensure a quick rescue, and to avoid any more deaths.**

** "****We need to get my specs back! Ralph, you're the leader, you've got the conch!" Piggy whined, shaking Ralph's arm. He opened his mouth to answer, but something had caught his eye.**

** "****Hang on."**

** "****Wha-"**

**Ralph studied the forestline. He squinted his eyes and released himself from Piggy's grip. "I could've sworn…"**

** "****What? What is it? Is it Jack and his hunters?" Piggy's voice quavered, and he squirmed uncomfortably. Ralph signalled for him to be quiet, and began to make his way to the forest. There was a rustling of bushes, nervous whispers, and a shout as two strange characters scrambled out of the bushes. One fell onto his knees.**

** "****Please don't kill us! Please! There are many dinners we have yet to eat, an' we're nothin' much but simple hobbits! PLEASE!" he cried, his face dirty with tears and mud. The other figure merely sat there and stared at Ralph, playing with something in his hand.**

** "****Hobbits? What are hobbits?" Ralph asked, crouching down to the hobbit's level. **

** "****Well, halflings, but we prefer the term 'hobbits' in the Shire." the calm hobbit said. **

** "****The Shire?"**

** "****Precisely."**

** "****Huh."**

**Ralph helped the hobbits up and led them to where Piggy and Samneric were sitting. Piggy squinted at the hobbits, desperately trying to see what had fallen from the bushes. Samneric stared curiously at them. The hobbits and Ralph proceeded to sit.**

** "****So, what're your names?" Ralph asked.**

** "****I'm Sam. And this is Frodo," the hobbit, Sam, replied. Ralph nodded his head, and turned to the others.**

** "****These are Sam and Frodo. They come from the Shire."**

**Piggy shook his head. "Shire? There's no 'Shire' in England. Not that I know of."**

**Sam's brows furrowed in question. 'England?"**

** "****Yes, that's where we're from." Ralph sighed, gazing off into the horizon. "Home…"**

** "****Wait. So those boys...they're not from here either?" Sam asked. Ralph's eyes widened and Piggy gasped.**

** "****You mean Jack an' his tribe?" Piggy whimpered, twisting the ends of his shirt. Samneric looked at each other and then at Ralph. Frodo cleared his voice.**

**"****You never introduced yourselves. If you need our help, then we need to know what to call you."**

**"****Ah, sorry," Ralph coughed. "These two are Samneric, this is Piggy…" The twins and boy presumed as Piggy waved as Ralph continued. "And I'm Ralph." Sam and Frodo nodded, taking in this new information. Piggy began to speak.**

**"****We're about to head down to Jack's area to get my specs back. I was thinkin' that we could use some help, since you seem to be well armed," he said, staring at Sting. "It'll be dangerous, I bet. But them specs are important." Sounds of agreement came from Ralph and Samneric. **

**"****Them specs helped us make fire," Ralph added, "and if we don't have fire, we won't be rescued." **

**"****So, what I'm hearing is that we're going to be invading?" Frodo asked, and Ralph shook his head.**

**"****No. We're going to politely ask. If they're sensible human beings, they should comply."**

**"****That is, if they haven't gone nutty," Piggy muttered. **

**Frodo stood up, Sting unsheathed. **

**"****So, when do we leave?"**

**The boys smiled, and began to join him. Sam shot up next to Frodo. Piggy grabbed the conch shell laying by where he sat. **

**Ralph turned towards the excited group. **

**"****We leave now."**

**"****~*~"**

**The rest of the fellowship sat around a large fire, a sweet aroma diffusing from the roasting pig. The Chief sat before them on a throne of richly colored leaves and flowers. He ordered his subjects to tend the fire and to bring to their guests whatever they pleased. Pippin and Merry were having a quite enjoyable time, and constantly asked for fruits or drinks; however, the rest of the fellowship, too cautious to ask for anything, waited for the main course to be served. Hunger gnawed at their stomachs, and their throats were parched. **

**Two boys rushed over to the great hog and lifted it from the hearth. Everyone's mouths watered at the sight of the beautifully cooked pig, and images of the juicy meat danced in their minds. The pig was set down before the Chief. He sat on his knees and began to cut the pig with a short knife, and his eyes sparkled. **

**"Here, take this to the man named Aragorn," the Chief said, thrusting a thick hunk of meat to Henry. He did the same for the rest of the fellowship, one-by-one. **

**The hobbits excitedly began picking at their pork, and Gimli shoved his meat into his mouth. Legolas carefully plucked at the pig meat, displeased with the lack of silverware. He shifted his eyes to Aragorn.**

**"Why is it that we have not yet questioned the absence of Frodo and Samwise?" he whispered. Aragorn leaned in closer to the elf, and replied,**

**"I'm sure they're alright. For now, we'll have to evaluate our current situation. Maybe these boys know something."**

**As they finished their meat and had taken their fill of water, the Chief ordered an assembly. His voice roared over the high-pitched chattering of the tribe, and all grew silent at the sound of it. He stood, his sinewy, tan arms lifted. **

**"****I have called this assembly to introduce you to our guests!" he yelled. The tribe erupted into screams and hollers, and several young boys began to jump around. The Chief called for silence and continued.**

**"****Let me introduce you to our new...friends. These two little ones are Merry and Pippin - there were two more, but they seem to have run off. The short man with the beard is Gimli. The elf-man is Legolas, and their leader -"**

**He paused. Staring into Aragorn's eyes, he smiled.**

**"****Their leader is Aragorn."**

**The tribe of boys burst into cheers and screams once again. The Chief laughed.**

**"****I have been thinking about a proposal," he shouted. The group became silence once more as they listened to their Chief. **

**"****Aragorn, if what you have told me during our council is true, then I am led to believe that you and your 'fellowship' have much power. Am I correct?"**

**Aragorn's eye twitched. "Yes, you are not mistaken."**

**"****Then," said the Chief, his eyes bright with a devilish light, "I propose that we become allies."**

**The pressure of the audience shifted to the fellowship. Legolas swallowed nervously. **

**"****You will have your elf aid us in hunting, and Gimli shall help us keep guard. The hobbits - well, they can be cooks. And they can tend to the fire with these." He held out a pair of broken spectacles, which were missing a lense. He continued.**

**"****You and I, however, shall lead. We will have a great tribe of strong men, and no one, not even Piggy or Ralph, can stop us!" The Chief, wild with adrenaline, thrust his fist into the air. The tribe began to cheer. Aragorn held up his hands, causing a wave of silence to slide over the crowd of boys.**

**"****We never planned to stay - in fact, we need to find a way off of this island and back to Middle Earth. There are more important issues back there than such trivial rivalries." he shouted. Gesturing to the Chief, he went on. "No offense to you, Jack of the Island tribe, but we cannot form any ties with such a mindset."**

**The Chief glowered at the man, licking his dry, cracked lips. His face paled.**

**"****Are you suggesting to me that you have sided with Ralph and his miserable pit-stain of a comrade?" The distasteful words slid off of his tongue, stinging the ears of those who heard them. Aragorn regained his stance and brought forth his reply.**

**"****Who is this Ralph you speak of? If he wishes to be rescued, then it appears to me that he must be correct."**

**The tribe hollered protests, stomping and rioting amongst the campsite. Their shadows danced around the fire. The Chief watched them, defeated by the words of the foreigner. Swiftly he jumped from his throne, and spoke to his subjects.**

**"****I am going to the forest to hunt. Whoever wishes to come with me, do so." His words were sour, and his face pale. His eyes pierced the fellowship like a sword. The Chief then turned his head, and after giving the command, they were off.**

**"****~*~"**

**Ralph, Piggy, Samneric, and the hobbits stood before the great gate that separated them from the savages inside. Ralph stepped ahead of them, gazing up at the stone wall. **

**"****Halt! Who goes there?"**

**A dark head appeared over the stone wall: Roger's. Ralph shouted back.**

**"****You can see who I am!" He clenched his fists. "Stop being silly!"**

**He took the conch from a terrified Piggy. Sound erupted from the shell and echoed across the island, causing the very earth to shake. Several heads popped up from behind the gate. **

**Sam pulled Frodo aside. **

**"****Frodo," he whispered, "do you think that Merry, Pippin, an' the lot are up there?"**

**Frodo looked at the Ring. Great power rested within the small object in his palm, and through him the temptation burned hotly. **

** "****I'll sneak in, Sam. If they're there, I'll tell them to help us."**

**Slipping on the Ring, Frodo entered the realm of Sauron. However, the heavy weight of Sauron's ever-watching Eye was absent from the dark world. Frodo took a deep breath and ran to the camp behind the wall.**

**Whilst Frodo began his small quest, Ralph and Roger were still arguing. Piggy's voice quavered.**

** "****Don't leave me, Ralph!"**

** "****You kneel down, and wait till I come back." Ralph whispered. Sam had his hand on the grip of his sword, sensing the tension settling on the beach. Now the entire tribe was watching the five small specks on the shore below. Ralph stepped forward.**

** "****I'm calling an assembly!"**

**"****~*~"**

**The Chief and his hunting group arrived to the fort soon, with new meat to cook. However, the boys were too preoccupied with the event occuring over the wall. He turned to Merry and thrust the spectacles into his hands.**

** "****Here," he muttered, "Start the fire and cook this sow."**

**Merry, startled from the Chief's sharp actions, did as he was told. Legolas sat on a stump and watched the shouting boys. ****_Why is it that human boys must resort to such violence?_****he asked himself. Elves, who despite their talents in a war-like setting, were advocates for peace. He despised such animalistic behavior, and beheld the scene as distasteful and savage. As he thought, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and a voice sprouted from the air.**

** "****Legolas, Legolas!" it whispered urgently. He turned his head around.**

** "****Why Frodo, if you're going to speak to me, then you might as well tell me where you are."**

**As he finished this sentence Frodo slipped off the Ring, revealing himself. He leaned close to the elf's ear.**

** "****Sam and I came with another group of boys - you may of heard of Ralph."**

** "****Ah, Ralph. He is hated here."**

** "****Yes, I can see. Anyway, we need to find out a way to escape this mess."**

**Gimli butted in.**

** "****Yea, I agree. Let's get out of here while we can."**

**One-by-one, the fellowship crept out of the fort, their footsteps muffled by cries and shouting. **

**Piggy's voice could be heard above the confusion, and as they headed down the incline, they could see that Samneric had been bound. Ralph and Jack were in a battle-stance, and Piggy was standing with the conch in his hand. They neared Sam, who was hiding away from the chaos. **

**"****Them kids...they're insane!" he gasped. They started to head off, but a sinking ****_crack_****echoed from the fort. Piggy's scream was muffled by the stone that fell onto him. The fellowship watched as the boy fell, and flinched as he hit the rocks. The hobbits turned away, their minds tainted and their appetites lost. Legolas sighed gravely, and Gimli lifted his helmet off of his head. Aragorn, after a brief moment of silence, encouraged his companions to continue on into the forest. **

**They walked away from the shore. Jack, the King of Savages, yelled above the clamor.**

**"****I'm Chief!" **

**"****~*~"**

**The fellowship awoke in the forest. The memory of Piggy's death was still fresh in their minds, but their ultimate task had to come first. Gimli took a deep breath and coughed.**

**"****Ey, does it seem a bit smokey here to you?" he asked, itching his nose. Legolas's eyes widened, and he studied their surroundings. **

**"****Fire."**

**The word pierced their hearts. Fire.**

**"****They've set fire to the forest!" the elf shouted. Smoke danced between the trees and washed over them like a wave. They began to ran, coughing and gasping in the smoky atmosphere. Aragorn shouted ahead.**

**"****Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?"**

**"****Nothing, Aragorn," he shouted, "Nothing but smoke."**

**Gimli laughed at the ridiculous statement, but stopped short by cause of coughing fits. The fellowship tried to remain together, grasping tightly to each other's arms. A voice rang out from the smoke. **

**"****I see something! I see -" Legolas began, attempting to suppress a cough. "I see…"**

**"****A door!" Frodo shouted. "Over there!"**

**A door emerged from the smoke. It was engraved into a tree, adorned with elvish scripts. Legolas approached the door and, by speaking several lines, he managed to open the door. They barged through the door, eager to accept the troubles of Middle Earth.**

**The door closed, shutting out the hell that had emerged from the jealousy of Jack, the Chief of Savages; the Lord of the Flies.**

**"****~*~"**

**Credit:**

**_Lord of the Flies_****- William Golding**

**_Lord of the Rings_****- J.R.R. Tolkien **


End file.
